Sans adieu
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Death Fic] Scott et Stiles marchaient dans la rue, et puis quelqu'un a tiré sur Scott. A la différence des films, pas d'agonie et pas d'adieu, Stiles ne peut pas y croire vraiment.


**Titre :** Sans adieu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Prompt :** On ne me la fait pas.

* * *

Dans les films souvent les personnages qui meurent, agonisent d'abord, ils ont le temps dire _« je t'aime »_ une dernière fois, ils font leurs adieux, ils échangent un dernier regard avec quelqu'un, il y a un temps pour que tout le monde se fasse à l'idée de cette mort. Cela rend sans doute la scène plus triste, tout le monde prends conscience que le personnage va mourir, et même les spectateurs sont tristes.

Dans la réalité, c'est souvent différent, plus rapide, plus horrible, ça faisait plus mal et ça ne laissait le temps à personne de se dire adieu. Scott à un moment était debout et marchait à côté de Stiles, et la seconde d'après un chasseur lui tirait une balle d'aconit dans la tête et Scott tombait. Fin.

La scène avait passé comme au ralenti, que ce soit pour Stiles ou pour Scott, comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, un peu comme un cauchemar qui te laisse le temps d'hurler avant de te réveiller. Mais aucun des deux n'a hurlé. Scott est mort sur le coup et son corps a juste mit quelques seconde avant de réaliser et de tomber. Stiles lui continuait de marcher et de parler et voyant que son meilleur ami s'était arrêté, il s'est retourné :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Et Scott est tombé. Et Stiles a vu la balle.

Ils n'ont même pas entendu le coup de feu, ils n'ont même pas vu qui a tiré. Stiles restait bêtement debout et regardait Scott tomber. Puis il s'approcha et répéta :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Comme si Scott allait se relever, rire un bon coup, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Scott ne répondit pas. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux aussi, mais il semblait aveugle et d'une immobilité effrayante. Il n'y avait presque pas de sang. Stiles se pencha et eut envie de rire, sans savoir pourquoi la mort de son meilleur ami lui donnait envie de rire, mais c'était comme ça. Il sentait un fou rire le prendre au niveau de la gorge et devait serrer les dents pour ne pas le laisser sortir.

- Scott ? Appela-t-il.

Incapable de réaliser, incapable de comprendre. C'était trop rapide, cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était une belle journée, ils étaient simplement entrain de marcher et de discuter, ils n'allaient même pas chercher les ennuies, ils allaient juste au cinéma. Et puis soudain Scott s'était arrêté, était tombé et c'était la fin. Quelqu'un avait tiré. Il n'y avait pourtant plus personne dans la rue.

Stiles était accroupi près de Scott et le regardait. Il caressa ses cheveux :

- Allez Scott, debout, cette blague commence à ne plus être vraiment drôle.

Stiles regardait le visage de son meilleur ami, une trainée de sang commençait à couler de sa bouche.

- Scott, on me l'a fait pas à moi, je vois bien que c'est du Ketchup. Debout mon grand, on va être en retard.

Stiles tira un peu sur les cheveux de Scott, pour lui faire mal, pour le faire réagir, mais Scott ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il ne ferma même pas les yeux. Stiles avait encore cette maudite envie de rire, un drôle de rire, un de ces rires qui faisaient mal. Parce que cela n'était pas possible n'est ce pas ?

Scott était un loup garou, il pouvait se soigner hyper vite, survivre à tout. Ensemble ils avaient traversé mille dangers et Scott était toujours debout, toujours vivant. Alors ce n'était pas une simple petite balle qui allait l'arrêter. N'est ce pas ?

Et puis quelqu'un se mit à hurler. Une femme apparemment. Elle passait tranquillement à côté d'eux, elle allait leur demander si tout allait bien, puis elle avait vu la balle dans le front de Scott, elle avait vu qu'il était mort et elle avait hurlé.

- Pas la peine de crier, fit Stiles, tout va bien.

Mais le crie continua, et Stiles commença à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment. De ce qui arrivait pour de vrai. De l'impossible qui était devenu possible, le temps d'une seconde.

Scott était mort.

Stiles eut un rire nerveux, impossible de le retenir plus longtemps, il rit et rit encore, il rit en se cramponnant à Scott comme on s'accroche à un pan de montagne quand on se trouve au dessus du vide. Des gens s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, mais Stiles ne voyait que Scott.

- S'il te plaît arrête, relève toi, Scott, je trouve vraiment plus ça drôle. Murmura Stiles.

- Il est mort, fit quelqu'un.

Et Stiles eut envie de hurler que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais c'était vrai.

- Il est mort, répéta-t-on.

Il est mort se dirent les gens, il est mort appelez les pompiers, la police, une ambulance, appelez quelqu'un.

Stiles ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Mais Scott était toujours allongé, immobile, une balle dans le front. Toujours mort.

- Mais…

Il ne lui avait rien dit. Même pas _« désolé »_, ni « _je t'adore mon pote »_, encore moins _« adieu »_. Il n'avait rien dit, il était mort et il était tombé et il n'y avait plus rien eu que le vide et le silence.

- Scott… Appela-t-il encore.

_« Scott ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas, Scott laisse-moi au moins te dire adieu, laisse-moi au moins un instant, un dernier mot, une dernière parole, laisse moi réaliser. »_

- Scott…

Stiles prit sa main, qui se refroidissait trop vite, bien trop vite. Quelque chose était entrain de se creuser en lui, il sentait les pelleteuses dévorer son corps et son cœur, ne laissant que le vide et la douleur.

Ils marchaient dans la rue, tout allait bien. Et puis Scott était mort. Sans adieu, sans un mot, dans un silence assourdissant.

Le laissant seul et sans meilleur ami. Le laissant perdu au milieu de ce monde qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

Le laissant Stiles sans Scott.

Sans mot.

Sans rien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais c'est un peu horrible. Lors du marathon écriture je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais écris que des trucs mignons alors… Il me fallait au moins un truc un peu affreux. Mais bon Stiles sans Scott ça peut pas exister. Surtout pas de cette manière. Des fois je suis un peu sadique et psychopathe.


End file.
